


Needy

by hyunhway



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Little Shit, Light Angst, M/M, Model Minho, Soft Seo Changbin, but he loves changbin so much no worries, changbin is lonely, he misses his bf, soft boyfriends
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunhway/pseuds/hyunhway
Summary: Pada tahap ini, Changbin tidak peduli lagi jika Minho menertawakan keadaannya dan memanggilnya menyedihkan, karena pada faktanya, ia memangmenyedihkan.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> hai! this is another repost from my old (deleted) ao3 account since i love this work and this is my first (proper) minbin work that i wrote so yeah ... hope you enjoy it, happy reading! <3

Pada tahap ini, Changbin tidak peduli lagi jika Minho menertawakan keadaannya dan memanggilnya menyedihkan, karena pada faktanya, ia memang _menyedihkan_.

Changbin tidak tahu pasti tentang apa yang tepatnya Minho definisikan sebagai menyedihkan. Apakah pertanyaan Changbin di setiap Jumat pagi yang tidak jauh-jauh dari ‘Kak Minho besok di rumah nggak?’ atau ‘Nanti malem mau jalan-jalan?’ yang Changbin sendiri pun tahu tidak akan dijawab dengan kata ‘iya’? Apakah tentang Changbin yang memberinya respon pura-pura kuat setelah Minho menjelaskan agenda mingguan yang penuh akan pekerjaannya sebagai model bahkan di hari libur? Atau mungkin, apakah menyedihkan yang dimaksud Minho adalah tentang dirinya sendiri yang tidak punya perasaan dan terus-menerus membiarkan Changbin menghabiskan penghujung minggu sendirian? Changbin tidak berani menebak. Memikirkan opsi-opsinya saja sudah membuat pusing.

Sebenarnya, persetan. Seperti yang sudah Changbin bilang di awal, ia sudah mencapai anak tangga tertinggi dimana perhatian dan kepeduliannya terhadap semua celetukan mengganggu milik Minho menjadi nol persen. Ia sudah kebal, hatinya sudah menghitam. Ia tidak peduli, bahkan jika Minho tidak pulang hingga dua hari penuh (Changbin bersumpah ia tidak memikirkan konsekuensi memiliki seorang pacar yang menghabiskan hari sabtu dan minggunya di tempat pemotretan) dan membiarkan Changbin meringkuk sendirian di rumah. Terserah saja, karena yang bisa dan hanya akan Changbin lakukan, toh, adalah meratapi nasibnya sendiri.

* * *

_Selamat malam dari pacarmu yang ganteng, jangan lupa tidur._

Adalah Lee Minho seorang yang mengirim pesan di sabtu malam pukul sebelas kepada pacarnya dengan santai seolah ia tidak baru saja (menurut pandangan Changbin) mengolok pacarnya tersebut secara tidak langsung.

Ada sebuah foto yang dikirim Minho setelah pesannya masuk. Dirinya (yang tampan seperti biasa -- anggap Changbin tidak pernah mengatakannya), masih dalam riasan penuh yang terlihat tanpa cacat serta busana mahal, tersenyum tipis sambil mengangkat dua jarinya ke arah kamera. Kalau saja, _kalau saja_ , Changbin tidak sedang dalam keadaan mengurangi kontak dengan kekasihnya yang _sangat sibuk_ (baca: merajuk), mungkin ia akan mengetikkan berbaris-baris emoji hati di ruang obrolannya dengan Minho. Mungkin Changbin akan berswafoto juga, mengirimkannya balik kepada Minho meskipun rambutnya berantakan dan ia terlihat buruk memakai salah satu _hoodie_ lawas milik kekasihnya. Kemudian Minho akan menyempatkan ketik satu dua kata pujian yang diapit emoji cium meski manajernya sudah memanggil dari kejauhan. Yah, Changbin tidak banyak mengharap karena nyatanya ia tidak mengetikkan apapun untuk merespon pesan Minho.

Anggap saja Changbin manja. Ia tidak keberatan, toh memang benar adanya. Ia _sangat_ sangat manja, hingga ia hanya memberikan senyum pahit dan sebuah endikan bahu tanda ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Minho mengeluhkan jadwal padatnya hampir empat pekan berturut-turut. Panggil Changbin manja juga saat ia tidak pernah bisa marah atau memprotes karena Minho akan selalu pulang dengan leher kaku akibat terlalu lama berpose, namun tetap memberi Changbin senyum terlebarnya yang penuh kasih. Sebut saja Changbin pacar yang tidak bersyukur. Ia rela, karena pada kenyataannya, ia sudah terlalu lama memendam semua emosi dan kebutuhan batinnya akan kehadiran sang kekasih, Minho.

Sejak awal mereka resmi menjalin status sebagai sepasang kekasih, Changbin selalu membenci dan mencintai Minho di saat yang sama. Namun untuk malam ini, ia rasa hanya perasaan kesal dan benci yang dominan membakar seluruh kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dalam perutnya saat membayangkan Minho pulang dengan sebuah senyum.

* * *

Minho, di sisi lain, tidak bisa untuk tidak khawatir.

Minho khawatir, dan tegang, dan tidak bisa fokus kepada apapun yang tengah ada di depan matanya. Tidak ketika ia telah mengirimkan pesan dan sebuah swafoto langsung dari tempat kejadian kepada Changbin dua jam yang lalu namun tidak mendapat balasan apapun. Tidak ketika pada hari biasa, semarah apapun Changbin kepadanya, laki-laki yang lebih muda akan selalu, garisbawahi, selalu membalas apapun yang Minho ketik di ruang obrolan mereka. Changbin tidak pernah membiarkan Minho mengakhiri percakapan, malahan. Tampilan pesan dari Changbin di ponsel Minho selalu ditutup dengan satu atau dua stiker yang dikirim Changbin secara acak.

Maka Minho rasa bukan sepenuhnya salahnya saat manajer mendatanginya di sela waktu istirahat yang tidak berselang lama, dimana Minho buru-buru melekatkan mata ke layar ponselnya lagi sesegera mungkin setelah cahaya _flash_ dari kamera dimatikan -- hanya untuk mendapati tanda ‘dibaca’ di sebelah balon pesan dan fotonya tanpa mendapat balasan apapun.

Bahu Minho menurun lagi. Ada apa dengan Changbin?

“Lo kenapa?”

Atau mungkin, Minho harus menanyai dirinya sendiri.

“Kenapa apanya?” sergah Minho balik saat Brian, manajernya, menatapnya dengan tidak ramah. Yah, bagaimana ia bisa ramah jika kinerja Minho seharian ini terus-menerus dikomplain oleh kru yang lain?

“Lo ngelamun, mata lo gak hidup. Mikirin apaan sih?” ucap Brian sembari menarik kursi untuk duduk di sebelah Minho. Nada bicaranya melunak, seolah ia tahu beban pikiran apa yang tengah mengganggu profesionalisme model andalan perusahaannya itu.

Minho menghela. Ia kembali menunduk untuk menatap layar ponselnya, sesekali mengharap akan balasan Changbin yang mungkin dapat tiba-tiba muncul di sana. Bahkan jika itu hanya tanda titik sekalipun, Minho rasa paling tidak ia akan lebih lega.

Nyatanya, ekspektasinya kembali dihancurkan.

Minho tersenyum pahit sebelum berdiri lagi tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan awal Brian.

“Gue gak papa, ayo kerja lagi.”

* * *

Sebanyak apapun Changbin mencoba menutup mata dan merilekskan tubuh, tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan terlelap sebentar lagi. Laki-laki yang bergelung di bawah selimut tebal Minho itu melirik jam di atas nakas hanya untuk menemukan bahwa waktu baru berjalan dua puluh menit sejak terakhir kali ia mengerang kesal lantaran bayangan wajah Minho kembali menyambangi otaknya.

“Sialan, Lee Minho sialan.”

Mungkin hanya Changbin yang mengutuk nama pacarnya yang lebih tua tanpa panggilan sambil meringkuk lebih dalam di ranjang yang juga secara teknis adalah milik pacarnya tersebut. Bibir Changbin terasa kaku akibat terlalu banyak merengut. Entah sudah sejak kapan ia berhenti tersenyum, mungkin sejak kemarin saat lagi-lagi Minho bilang akan menghabiskan malam minggunya _lagi_ di tempat pemotretan.

Jika bisa memilih, Changbin sungguh akan memilih menjadi Minho ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi Minho selalu terlihat baik-baik saja. Bukan berarti Changbin mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Minho memang selalu baik-baik saja, hanya saja … tampak tidak terpengaruh oleh emosi yang selalu membuat seorang Seo Changbin kehilangan kendali akan ekspresi adalah kemampuan yang selalu ia impi-impikan. Minho tidak terlihat sedih tiap kali Changbin menolak menghabiskan waktu bersamanya (karena sebuah alasan penting), alih-alih Changbin hanya akan mendapat gangguan berupa pijatan menggelikan di bahu, bisikan kata-kata kotor, atau ciuman hangat di tengkuk yang mana berujung pada berubahnya keputusan awal Changbin yang sudah susah payah dibangun dengan kokoh. Minho juga tidak marah ketika Changbin berpelukan dengan Seungmin atau Hyunjin -- adik tingkatnya di kampus, sementara Changbin sudah ingin menangis di lengan Minho saking cemburunya ia saat Minho bertukar senyum dengan Chan -- rekan modelnya di perusahaan. Sebenarnya Changbin masih punya banyak contoh lain, tapi demi Tuhan, ia tidak ingin mengingat lebih dari itu untuk sekarang, karena semakin lama, ia hanya semakin merasa menyedihkan.

Kenapa hanya Changbin yang menanggung semua perasaan yang meluap-luap ini? Ia tidak menyalahkan Minho, tapi andai saja Changbin punya kestabilan emosi yang sama dengan Minho, mungkin ia tidak harus repot membangun harga dirinya dari nol lagi setiap kali terjadi konflik-konflik kecil diantara mereka. Changbin benci pikirannya sendiri ketika ia dihampiri kemungkinan seputar Minho yang tidak pernah merasakan senang berlebihan, sedih berlebihan, atau marah berlebihan yang disebabkan oleh sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Changbin. Pernahkah Minho merasa sangat merindukannya dan menginginkannya dalam pelukan? Pernahkah Minho ingin menangis saking besarnya rasa cintanya pada Changbin? Karena jujur, Changbin merasa hanya ia yang pernah menunjukkan hal semacam itu di depan Minho. Ia rela menjadi rapuh ketika ia bersama Minho. Ia merasa aman ketika sorot hangat kedua mata Minho tertuju kepadanya. Pernahkah Minho merasa demikian?

Sementara berbagai macam posibilitas merasuki pikirannya dalam tahap yang tidak sehat (bukannya Changbin peduli juga), ia hanya bisa mengeratkan genggaman pada kain baju Minho yang ia pakai, kain seprai Minho yang ada di bawahnya, dan kain selimut Minho yang sangat-sangat bau Minho. Changbin menghirup dan ia bisa merasakan keberadaan Minho hanya dari barang-barang dan ruang tidurnya.

Biarlah sejenak begini, paling tidak Changbin bisa menahan air matanya untuk sementara waktu.

* * *

Minho harus siap menerima panggilan dari direktur perusahaannya di hari Senin atas pemutusan kontrak sepihak lantaran sikap lancangnya mengambil jatah libur di saat jadwal sedang padat-padatnya.

Harusnya Minho tidak bisa pulang hingga Minggu petang (dengan catatan ia tidak tidur sejak Jumat malam) dan harusnya sekarang ia masih berada di studio dengan kulit wajah mulai kering setelah berganti-ganti riasan untuk yang kesekian kali. Minho sadar ada segudang konsekuensi yang ia tanggung ketika ia meminta pertolongan Brian untuk membuatkan alasan tentang hilangnya ia dari tempat kerja sebelum pemotretan selesai ( _“Apa aja deh, terserah. Bilang gue mati kek, apa kek.”_ ), namun ia tidak merasa menyesal ketika ia menemukan gundukan kain tebal yang menutupi seorang manusia mungil di atas ranjang begitu ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Minho sempat hampir mengalami serangan panik saat ia tidak menemukan Changbin di depan televisi, di dapur, di kamar mandi, dan di kamar dengan pintu bertuliskan “SpearB’s _property_ ”. Akalnya tidak bekerja dengan begitu baik, hingga ia menyadari bahwa lampu di ruangan yang lain dibiarkan dalam keadaan menyala. Minho ingat betul bahwa ia selalu meninggalkan kamarnya dengan rapi meskipun ia malas dalam beberapa hal, dan Minho juga ingat bahwa Changbin tidak pernah bisa tidur tanpa penerangan. Beruntunglah ia karena langkah cepatnya membawanya ke pemandangan yang membuat sesuatu di dalam hatinya sedikit meledak.

“Kak Minho?”

Minho masih memegang kenop pintu saat refleks terkejut Changbin menarik tubuhnya untuk bangun dan berbalik menatap Minho dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Selimut Minho yang tadi membalutnya seperti kepompong jatuh ke pinggang, tapi di saat yang sama Minho dapat melihat salah satu lembar pakaiannya memeluk badan bagian atas Changbin dengan sempurna.

“Kok udah pulang?” lanjut Changbin dengan intonasi meninggi yang tidak terkendali. Ia masih terlihat berantakan, tapi Minho hanya tersenyum tipis dibuatnya.

Changbin menangis di detik berikutnya.

* * *

Usaha Minho untuk menenangkan Changbin dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan bisa dibilang cukup berat dan membutuhkan waktu cukup lama, tapi apakah Minho mengucap komplain? Tidak sama sekali. Bahkan jika ia harus duduk di pinggir ranjangnya sendiri untuk menemani Changbin terisak selama dua puluh empat jam ke depan, Minho rasa ia tidak keberatan jika ia tahu hal tersebut setara dengan puluhan cium yang dapat ia daratkan ke pucuk kepala Changbin, puluhan jam yang dapat ia habiskan hanya dengan Changbin di bawah selimut yang sama, serta puluhan tetes air yang dapat ia hapus dari kedua pipi Changbin.

Minho sangat mencintai pria ini, apa masih diperlukan pembuktian lain? Yah, simpan itu untuk dijelaskan pada Changbin dan segala pikiran negatifnya nanti.

Untuk sekarang, Minho cukup puas dengan menghirup aroma kelapa yang menguar dari rambut setengah basah Changbin yang ia apit di bawah hidungnya.

“Kok udah pulang?” ulang Changbin, meski pertanyaan yang sama sudah ia lontar nyaris sejam yang lalu lantaran ia terlalu sibuk menghentikan tangisnya untuk meneruskan ucapan atau untuk sekedar mendengarkan jawaban Minho.

Kendati nada bicara Changbin barusan masih sarat akan kekesalan, Minho bisa merasakan jemari Changbin meremas kain jaketnya lebih kuat lagi. Minho tersenyum simpul.

“Kangen.” ucap Minho pendek, memancing sebuah decihan tidak percaya dari sang kekasih.

“Kangen? Setelah sebulan penuh gak pernah ada di rumah tiap _weekend_ , baru bilang kangen?”

“Loh, salah emang?”

Changbin menghela. Minho bisa merasakan aura benci-namun-cinta yang kuat dari cengkeraman Changbin pada lengannya, seolah ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa menjamah Minho. Yang lebih tua mengembalikan afeksi tidak kasat mata itu dengan ciuman lain di pucuk kepala Changbin.

“Apa sih!” protes Changbin ketika lagi-lagi rambutnya hampir dikunyah oleh laki-laki yang mirip kucing. “Katanya pulang hari Minggu, dasar gak profesional!”

“Ngapain pulang hari Minggu kalau pulang sekarang aja kamu udah nangis?”

Jawaban Minho memang terdengar kelewat kasual, apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan keseharian mereka yang dasarnya penuh akan cemoohan Minho yang kadang keterlaluan jahatnya. Minho sudah terlampau sering berceletuk tentang betapa mudah merajuknya Changbin, betapa rapuhnya Changbin, betapa menggemaskannya Changbin jika ia sedang marah. Changbin sudah terlampau sering pula mendengarnya tanpa memasukkan kata-kata tersebut ke dalam hati, alias dianggap sebagai angin lalu. Namun hari ini, kalimat Minho terasa berbeda. Berbeda, karena Changbin dengan mata sembabnya tidak membalas perkataan Minho dengan cemoohan lain. Berbeda, karena Changbin yang entah sejak kapan sudah membuang jauh rasa malu dan gengsinya, hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukan pada Minho yang terasa jauh lebih hangat dari biasanya.

Changbin tidak merespon untuk beberapa saat selain dengan bertambahnya intimasi kontak mereka satu sama lain, membuat Minho ingin menarik kata-katanya atau justru menambahkan beberapa kalimat agar ia tidak terdengar terlalu kejam. Sebelum Minho bertindak lebih jauh, Changbin bergumam di dadanya.

“Iya, aku nangis. Aku nangis karena Kak Minho, aku nangis karena aku sayang banget, aku kangen banget, dan aku pengen Kak Minho ada disini sama aku. Aku nangis saking berlebihannya emosiku tiap aku mikirin Kak Minho. Aku butuh Kak Minho, dan aku seneng banget Kak Minho tiba-tiba dateng sampai aku gak bisa berhenti nangis.”

Seperti yang sudah lalu-lalu, Minho telah banyak jadi saksi atas merapuhnya tembok ego Changbin dan bagaimana laki-laki itu pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan yang hanya Minho-lah yang dapat memeluknya erat untuk menyatukannya kembali. Minho sudah berkali-kali menamatkan episode Changbin menangis karena dirinya; baik dalam konotasi baik atau buruk. Changbin menangis dibuatnya karena terharu, Changbin juga menangis dibuatnya karena cemburu. Changbin menangis saat ia terlalu khawatir, dan Changbin pun menangis saat ia merasa bersalah atas hal-hal kecil yang menurut Minho tidak perlu dipermasalahkan.

Changbin telah menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu dengannya hingga Minho hafal akan semua tabiatnya, hingga Minho tidak perlu menggali terlalu dalam untuk menebak semua kalimat dan ekspresi tersembunyi kekasihnya. Minho selalu dapat dengan bangga mendeklarasikan hal tersebut, hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa hari seperti hari ini pun punya porsinya sendiri untuk tiba. Hari dimana ada sedikit bagian di dalam hatinya yang tercubit perih ketika Changbin membeberkan _semuanya_ , mengelupas semua kulitnya demi Minho, agar Minho bisa menyaksikan segala jenis keresahan hati tanpa perlu menggali-gali apapun. Hari dimana Changbin tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri yang akan selalu menghindar dari seribu satu cara Minho menelanjangi perasaannya. Dan siapalah Minho untuk terus memasang pagar-pagar yang biasanya selalu menjaga dirinya dari melewati batas pada saat seperti ini?

Jika di hari lain Changbin terbiasa menangis sendiri, hari ini Minho ada untuk menitikkan air mata bersamanya, berbagi sendu dan haru, tenggelam bersama dalam emosi yang memecah belah hati-hati mereka hingga tak berbentuk.

Minho mungkin tidak menjawab Changbin dengan jelas atau mengucap kata-kata yang akan menenangkannya, tapi dengan merasakan Changbin yang tersedu dengan tenang di rengkuhan lengannya, ia merasa jauh lebih aman dari apapun.

"Maafin Kak Minho, ya."

* * *

"Jujur aja sih, aku tuh manja banget ya? Dikit-dikit nangis, dikit-dikit gak mau ditinggal."

Minho membalas celetukan asal Changbin dengan kekehan. Mereka masih bersandingan di atas ranjang laki-laki yang lebih tua, masih berada di bawah selimut yang sama, dan masih memeluk satu sama lain dengan erat. Air mata telah kering, dan kini hanya kehangatan dalam dada yang menyebar bunga diantara mereka.

"Iya."

Jawaban Minho menghasilkan hembusan napas penuh protes dari orang di sebelahnya, tapi Minho juga buru-buru meneruskan sebelum Changbin membekap mukanya menggunakan bantal.

"Tapi aku suka, kok. Emang salah ya, manja?" tanya Minho balik, yang mana justru menjadi bumerang bagi Changbin yang kini memilih untuk diam. "Manja aja terus, asalkan cuma sama aku. Kalau kamu manjanya sama dosenmu, ya itu salah. Revisi dikit nangis, revisi banyak apalagi."

"Ah udahlah."

Changbin menyerah saat nada bicara Minho menjadi semakin jenaka kian waktu.

"Haha, beneran tapi. Kamu gini aja terus, gak papa. Mungkin aku gak bakalan bisa tiap hari nungguin dan meluk kamu kayak gini, tapi aku emang akuin kalau jadwalku bulan ini kurang ajar banget. Wajar kalau kamu kangen sampai kayak gini." tutur Minho. "Lagian selama ini kamu udah banyak nahan, aku tahu. Aku juga nahan kok, jangan salah."

Changbin tertawa di ceruk leher Minho.

"Nahan apaan? Kentut?"

"Nahan buat gak gini."

Oke, sepertinya Changbin memang selalu salah langkah jika dihadapkan dengan Minho. Bukannya menjawab dengan benar, Minho lebih memilih untuk mengerjai pacarnya lebih jauh dengan mendekapnya lebih erat -- pada taraf Changbin akan kehilangan pasokan oksigen jika Minho tidak berhenti dalam hitungan sepuluh detik -- dan menyerbu wajah, tengkuk, telinga, serta rambutnya dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi.

Reaksi Changbin? Tentu saja menjadi pemandangan dan musik favorit bagi Minho.

"KAK MINHO!"

Minho tertawa lepas ketika Changbin berusaha melepaskan diri dan menjauhkan wajah Minho darinya. Minho lebih dari tahu bahwa Changbin bisa saja mendorongnya dengan kekuatan penuh hingga ia tersungkur ke lantai, tapi di sisi lain ia juga terlampau mengerti akan gestur-gestur Changbin yang sejujurnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sendiri pun menikmati afeksi yang diberikan Minho secara brutal ini.

"Iya, Sayang?" sahut Minho jenaka, kini disambut oleh kekehan lain dari Changbin.

"Geli!" protes yang lebih muda. "Janji gak kayak gitu lagi?"

"Hah?"

Minho tergagap saat Changbin tiba-tiba memberi pertanyaan tanpa konteks. Ia berhenti mendaratkan bibir di setiap kulit yang ia temui dan beralih untuk menatap Changbin dengan benar.

"Janji?" ulang Changbin, tidak terlihat peduli bahwa Minho belum sepenuhnya mengerti akan pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

"Janji gak apa? Kalau buat cium kamu kayak gini lagi, ya gak bisa janji lah." elak Minho.

Changbin memutar bola matanya dan menjawab, "Janji gak bakal terlalu sibuk sama pekerjaan lagi dan gak bakal ninggalin aku terlalu lama."

Mungkin kalimat Changbin terdengar kekanakan dan mudah untuk ditepati bagi jiwa-jiwa yang tidak sensitif. Mungkin Changbin mengucapkannya dengan nada ringan yang membuat orang asing yang mendengar hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Mungkin tatapan Changbin tidak terlihat spesial jika bukan orang yang spesial juga yang memandangnya. Tapi ini adalah Minho yang dibicarakan. Minho yang hatinya baru saja diketuk lebih dalam hingga ia menemukan apa yang selama ini sering ia lewatkan. Minho yang melihat Changbin menangis dan memberitahunya bahwa _ia_ adalah alasan utama mengapa air mata itu mengalir dengan begitu deras. Minho yang merengkuh Changbin, dan merasa cukup aman untuk ikut menangis bahkan jika ia sendiri tidak punya cukup alasan untuk bersedih ketika semua terasa cukup sempurna bersama Changbin.

Minho tersenyum pada pernyataan Changbin. Kali ini ia tidak meresponnya dengan sarkastis dan ia tidak juga mengalihkan perhatian agar obrolan mereka menjadi kembali ria. Ia menjawab dengan anggukan yang yakin, seolah ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membuat Changbin menangis lagi kecuali atas alasan yang dapat dipertanggungjawabkan.

"Dan kamu juga janji buat selalu bales _chat_ aku, selalu ngomong ke aku apapun yang lagi kamu rasain. Gak perlu takut atau malu, karena kamu adalah tempat teramanku, jadi aku harap aku juga jadi tempat teraman kamu." tambah Minho.

Changbin sedikit banyak terkesiap akan ujaran serius dari Minho yang mendadak, tapi ia tidak punya satu hal pun untuk diprotes.

"Makasih, Kak. Aku sayang kamu."

Tidak ketika Minho terasa sangat sempurna di pelukannya, tidak ketika ia dapat menghirup bau Minho yang sesungguhnya alih-alih hanya bekas parfum di baju dan seprainya.

Changbin akhirnya merasa lega dan bukan hanya karena ia menghabiskan air mata, tapi juga karena Minho membuatnya merasa seperti manusia paling berharga di seluruh dunia.

Changbin tidak perlu menebak apakah Minho merasakan hal yang sama lagi dengannya atau apakah ia harus menjadi Minho agar semua luapan emosinya dapat ditahan-tahan. Untuk apa? Untuk apa berkontemplasi mengenai hal-hal itu ketika Minho ada di sini, di sisi, dengan tangan terbuka dan dada yang lapang menerima Changbin apa adanya.

Minho membuat Changbin merasa diterima dan Changbin membuat Minho merasa dibutuhkan. Tidak perlu ada kata 'menyedihkan' lagi diantara mereka.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! you can talk to me via comment section, [twitter](https://twitter.com/manduaegi) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/pinkiehyun) <3


End file.
